Swept Away
by My Eternal Anguish
Summary: When Kagome needs help getting back home and Inuyasha refuses to take her, Kouga is more than happy to oblige much to the furious hanyou's dismay. Kouga is determined to take full advantage of this opportunity to sweep the little miko right off her feet. Warning: Adult content in later chapters! Not for children! Kog/Kag
1. Chapter 1

"Would you like some more ramen, Kouga?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, avoiding eye contact with the handsome wolf who watched her from across the cackling fire of their campsite.

"No thanks, Kagome," came his gentle response. "You are too kind to me."

She blushed prettily and tended to the left overs, sealing the ramen away in a container. She felt kind of awkward being alone with Kouga like this. She had been reluctant to leave with him and she admittedly only agreed to in the end to anger Inuyasha.

This _was _after all the guy who was always openly expressing his love for her and calling her _'his woman'_. While flattered, Kagome didn't want to lead the charming demon on nor did she know how to respond to these bold declarations without hurting his feelings. She loved Inuyasha and that was that. It could not be changed.

Kouga could do nothing but watch the beautiful miko as she pretended to be particularly focused on her current task. She was deep in thought again and he didn't really mind just watching her and enjoying the silence. She had been distracted all day, only speaking when spoken to. The wolf prince nearly scoffed when he realized that it was probably that stubborn mutt on her mind but he gave her the space she needed to think things through.

He gritted his teeth remembering how harshly Inu-baka had spoken to her earlier that day. No one talks to his woman that way! Still, he had to secretly thank the moron too for driving Kagome into such a fit of rage that she actually agreed to let him escort her back home.

"You ain't going back to your time and that's final!" the hanyou had shouted merely inches from Kagome's face. She shook with rage and balled her fists at her sides before shouting back.

"Inuyasha, it's not up for discussion! I am running low on food and supplies and I am going back home whether you want me to or not!"

"Don't you think you've held us up enough already?" the ingrate had taunted. "It's bad enough we're always saving your ass all the time, now you gotta take another little detour so you can go waste more of our time?!"

The two were so engaged in their argument that neither had noticed Kouga's sudden arrival, even as the whirlwind sent dirt and debris flying about the small clearing as he came to a sliding halt. He watched with distaste as Inuyasha continued to berate Kagome to no end.

"I SAID I'M GOING HOME AND THAT'S FINAL!" she screeched so loud that both Inuyasha and Kouga had to block their sensitive ears from the offensive sound.

"Yeah, well I ain't takin' ya!" Inuyasha snapped back. "And you can guess again if you're thinking about taking Kirara! It'll take about three days just to get back to Kaede's village and we need her here to carry Sango and Miroku so I guess you're shit out of luck."

Kagome fumed and Kouga saw this as the perfect opportunity to cut in. Shoving Inuyasha aside rather abruptly, he stood in the hanyou's place and took Kagome's small hands into his larger ones. "Hey, Kagome," he greeted with a confident grin, "If Inu-baka doesn't want to take you home, then I would be more than happy to escort you."

Kagome stared up at Kouga dumbfounded. "Uh, Kouga?" she repied nervously, "Where did you come from?"

"If you weren't so busy bickering with Inuyasha, you would have noticed he showed up about five minutes ago." Shippo answered her from the sidelines with obvious annoyance in his tone. Kagome blinked and turned a brilliant pink realizing what Kouga must have witnessed before smiling politely. "Oh, Kouga, I'm so sorry! I was just… Inuyasha was-"

As if on cue, Inuyasha's fist slammed down on Kouga's head and he pushed the wolf demon out of his spot in front of Kagome. "Move it, you mangy wolf!" he growled angrily. "I said Kagome ain't leaving! Not with you or anyone else so you can butt the fuck out!"

Kouga growled back at the offensive hanyou but Kagome drew both of their attention by clearing her throat. "Inuyasha, sit boy." She said nonchalantly causing him to slam violently to the ground. Kouga smirked when the loud-mouthed whelp ate dirt and turned his attention back to Kagome as she spoke. "Kouga, I really do appreciate your offer…"

Inuyasha lifted his head from the dirt with a rage burning in his eyes. "Go ahead and leave with him for all I care!" Inuyasha cut her off right as she was about to decline. "Everyone knows you're easy anyway! Don't hold back on my account! We all know you want some alone time with your wolf-boy!"

Kouga's jaw nearly dropped at the stupidity Inuyasha was spewing. He practically handed Kagome over to him just then on a silver platter! Kagome turned beet red and glared daggers at the moron sputtering in the dirt. A deadly silence hung over the small group.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she screamed. Everyone cringed at the loud '_THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD' _that followed. When the ground stopped shaking she sent a rather chilling smile Kouga's way. "Hey, Kouga-kun…" she said shakily barely keeping her previous rage at bay.

"Uh.. uh huh?" Kouga replied nervously hoping he wasn't her next victim. While her temper turned him on a great deal, he still did not ever want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. "I would love to go with you. Thank you so much for offering. I really can rely on you for anything." She said the last part with emphasis and glared once again at the crippled hanyou embedded in the dirt before stepping over him and allowing Kouga to sweep her up bridal style in his arms and take off before anyone could stop them.

It wasn't long before Kagome asked to be put down and allowed to walk on her own. He watched her anger subside into obvious hurt as she stared off into space for most of the day. He remained silent. He didn't want to say anything that might upset the overly-sensitive human. It bothered him seeing her so sad over the likes of Inuyasha. She could do so much better… what did she see in that fool?

He had finally suggested that they make camp and vowed to watch over her as she slept. He could see her energy slowly ebbing away and she did not put up a fight. He insisted she sit and relax while he did all the work setting up which she also reluctantly agreed to.

"Hey, Kouga," Kagome's sweet voice pulled the wolf from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks for everything today."

Kouga grinned at the little miko who held his heart. "Any time, Kagome." He replied, "You go ahead and get some sleep and we'll set out early tomorrow. If we move fast, I'll have you back home by sundown."

Kagome smiled gratefully and nodded before she retrieved her sleeping bag and rolled it out over the grassy surface. He watched her fondly as she crawled into the strange futon. She fell asleep almost immediately and he felt proud and confident knowing she was comfortable enough with him to do so. He was glad to have this time with her, even if her mind was elsewhere for the most part. He wouldn't pressure her or say anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He would just enjoy and cherished this chance he was given to look over and protect his woman.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Kouga said just above a whisper to the girl who slept soundly nearby.

Thank you for reading the first chapter.

There aren't nearly enough Kouga/Kagome fanfictions out there. I don't understand why not? I think they are a lovely pairing. In my opinion, Kouga deserves a chance with Kagome. What girl wouldn't want a guy like him around to pick up the pieces when a guy like Inuyasha breaks her heart, right?

WARNING: There is going to be adult content in this story so please tread carefully. This story is not suitable for anyone 18 and younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to birds chirping and the delicious aroma of cooking meat as it wafted over her invitingly. She yawned first, then stretched, then finally pulled herself up and out of her sleeping bag.

"Good morning." Kouga's voice startled her and she jumped and turned to face him before smiling brightly at him.

"Good morning, Kouga!"

He sat over the fire cooking the wild boar's meat he had retrieved for Kagome earlier on with a lopsided grin that allowed one of his sharp fangs to poke out rather cutely. "You seem to be in a better mood today." He said returning her vibrant energy. "I'm glad. Sad doesn't suit you."

"Oh, I wasn't sad." The miko lied shyly before walking towards the fire to sit beside him. "That smells delicious!"

"Good. I hope you like it. I wanted to cheer you up with breakfast but it looks like you're already feeling better." The demon replied with a wolfish grin. Kagome blushed again and wanted to argue that she wasn't feeling sad but she decided against it. There was no point in lying even if she hated admitting the effect Inuyasha had on her.

When the meat was thoroughly cooked and Kouga was certain it was fit for a human to eat, he served it to the awaiting miko and allowed her to finish before cleaning their little campsite up and preparing to embark on their journey to the well. She packed her sleeping bag and cooking supplies away in her large, yellow bag which Koga promptly threw over his shoulder and they set off on foot.

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?" the wolf demon prodded. "We'll get there much faster that way."

"No, really," Kagome insisted with a shake of her head. "I don't mind walking and besides, I could use some time away from Inuyasha." She saw the wolf nod and look away from her at the mention of his rival. "Besides," she added on a lighter note, "it's been too long since I last saw you. This gives us an opportunity to catch up on lost time!"

Kouga flashed Kagome an appreciative smile and they walked together in comfortable silence for some time.

"Hey, Kouga." Kagome finally said after a while. "I just want to say… thank you."

"I already told you yesterday," he replied, "It's no problem at all, Kagome. I would do anything for you."

She blushed but continued. "No, I mean… for not saying those things you usually say when you're around me." She admitted, "I guess I just don't know how to react when you say things like… about loving me."

Kouga watched her blush intensify as she finished and he gave her a weak smile. "I won't say anything that makes you feel uncomfortable." He vowed. "Just as long as you know how I feel."

Kagome nodded and looked like she was in deep thought for the next few minutes before turning back to him with a smile. "Hey, how about we get to know each other better?"

"Yeah? How so?" Kouga asked, intrigued.

"Well we can take turns asking each other questions!" she suggested. "It'll be a good way to pass the time too." Kouga nodded his consent and she started.

"So what is it that you love about me?" he was taken back by this first question. She really just went right for it, didn't she? He grinned handsomely before giving his answer some thought.

"Kagome, you don't need me to tell you how beautiful and bright you are." He said causing her to gape openly at him. "You radiate this energy that draws humans and demons alike to you. You are kind and sweet. You are loyal to your friends and honest. You're the strongest woman I know." Kouga let his words linger for a few minutes before looking at the little miko's flushed face and adding, "and you're so damn cute I could eat you up." effectively making her blush deepen to a crimson red.

She seemed speechless at that and they walked along for a few moments before Kouga spoke again. "My turn!" he started deciding to get right to the point like she had with her question, "What the hell do you see in that stupid dog-turd?"

Kagome didn't answer right away and he suddenly felt a wave of panic rush over him. Had he offended her with his question? "Inuyasha is a good guy despite his rough manner." Kagome finally spoke. It seemed as if she had to think hard about the answer to that question herself. "He's passionate about what he believes in. He's strong despite his rough past. He's untrusting of others but that's what makes it so special when you've gained his trust."

Kouga groaned in disgust. She opened her mouth to continue but he stopped her. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." He said with a sigh, "You've got it bad for that mutt. I just wish he would smarten up and treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Kagome gasped. "You really wish that, Kouga?"

He frowned and nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." He bit out sounding slightly offended. "If you insist on chasing after that bozo, he could at least treat you right. I guess it would bother me a lot to see you with him but… I'd rather see that than see you unhappy."

His words struck a nerve in Kagome. She felt her heart throb painfully at the familiar notion. It was exactly how she felt about Inuyasha being with Kikyo. Sure, it would hurt but she wanted him to be happy. She glanced guiltily at the wolf demon walking beside her. Did she really make him feel the same way Inuyasha made her feel at times? Guilt and shame surged through her and before she could stop it, a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Kagome! Don't cry!" Kouga begged suddenly pulling her to him. "I'm sorry I said that! Look, I don't want to pressure you at all, okay? Let's just change the subject." Kagome nodded and allowed him to embrace her. She felt like the world's biggest hypocrite in that moment. If that was really how Kouga felt about her… 'Could it be he really does love me?' Kagome wondered sadly, 'He doesn't just see me as property he can claim?'

As the day passed, Kagome found it was a rather good one spent by the charming demon prince's side. They had sat together and had a picnic with what little food she had left, chatting happily about the weather, their quirky companions and reminiscing about the time they first met. Kagome found herself laughing freely at the memory of Kouga grabbing her and leaping off the mountain like a crazed man and even harder as he recalled how her loud screaming made his sensitive ears ring painfully.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga had said after their lunch, "There's a stream nearby. Would you like me to show you where so you can bathe and cool off? You must be getting pretty hot…" Kagome nearly squealed in excitement at the mention of a nice cool bath and he happily led the way.

When she finished bathing she found Kouga nearby in a clearing setting up camp. "I know it's still kind of early," he said, "but don't worry, Kagome, I promise I'll get you home by tomorrow night. It seems like you could use a break anyway."

Kagome nodded her approval and sat in the shade of a large tree while she watched Kouga collect firewood in the middle of the clearing and promptly start a fire. She found, however, as she watched him that she was beginning to see him in a way she never had.

She noticed the way his muscles rippled beneath tan, sun-kissed skin as he moved. She noticed the defined build of his chest beneath his armor and the way his tail twitched cutely between his masculine thighs. The sight sent a shudder through her body and she had to avert her eyes, not catching the knowing glance he sent her way before she announced she was already tired and rolled her sleeping bag out to go to sleep.

Kouga watched the object of his desire quickly retreat to bed, hiding in the thick blankets of her sleeping bag. The heavy material did very little to conceal the sweet scent of her arousal. He smirked at the heap of blankets that was Kagome, his pride escalating along with the delectable smell that hung heavily in the air around her. It took everything in his power not to pounce the little minx right then and there. The sweet aroma teased his senses. He wanted nothing more than to feel her, to taste her… but he refrained from doing anything that might offend her.

He cursed silently and took a seat nearby. 'Pretty soon, Kagome,' he thought eagerly, 'You're going to realize that all along, you've always been _my_ woman, no one else's.'


	3. Chapter 3

A howling wind shook Kagome's entire body, awaking her almost instantly. She curled up with a groan. When she opened her eyes she realized it was still dark out. "Jeez, it's cold..." she mumbled sleepily, turning and pulling herself up into a sitting position. She groggily took in her surroundings. The fire had died out and it was pitch black. She was glad she fell asleep with her belongings right next to her or else she might have been a little nervous. She fumbled for the heavy backpack by her side and quickly found it. Opening it, she quickly found the flashlight she kept inside and turned it on.

First she shone it to where the fire once was, now just a pile of burnt wood. Then she flashed it all around the campsite until she was able to make out Kouga's motionless figure propped up against a thick tree trunk. His arms were crossed over his chest. What was he doing? Kagome pulled herself out of her sleeping back, shivering once again as another cold breeze swept by. She stumbled over to where Kouga was and kneeled down beside him.

'He's... sleeping.' she realized as she stared at his face. He looked so calm and relaxed. 'So much for keeping watch...' Kagome thought with a small grin. 'The poor guy must be pretty tired though.' She moved the flashlight closer to his face so that she could get a better view of him but that apparently was all it took to rouse the sleeping demon. Kagome didn't even have the chance to scold herself for sneaking up on a sleeping demon so carelessly before she pushed onto her back hard, her wrists held captive over her head. The flashlight had been knocked to the ground and rolled towards where Kagome now lay in shock with Kouga hovering over her, pinning her down. The light shone over his features and Kagome stared up at the intensity in his piercing blue eyes as he looked down at her.

She watched the threat his gaze held die down as realization dawned on him. He stared at Kagome now with something else entirely. Kagome felt overcome with heat at the way he was looking at her now and she instantly began to struggle against him. "K-Kouga, get off of me!"

The wolf demon came to his senses once more and swiftly pulled himself and Kagome back up. Kagome grabbed her flashlight quickly and got to her feet, embarrassed at the strange encounter.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." she heard him say behind her, his voice raspy. She wasn't sure if it was from still being groggy or... something else entirely. She shuddered as she recalled the heated look he had given her. "Look, you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that. I could have hurt you."

"I wasn't sneaking!" Kagome hissed as she retreated back to her sleeping bag. She shut off her flashlight. "I was just making sure you were still alive over there! It was a little creepy waking up to the pitch dark and not knowing what happened to you, you know!" She wasn't about to admit that she had been watching him sleep like a total creep although she immediately felt bad for the harsh tone she was giving Kouga, but she was still very embarrassed from their position on the ground and the way he had looked at her.

"Sorry..." she heard him mumble. "I must have fallen asleep."

A few minutes later she hood swift footsteps, then she heard the sound of wood being thrown before the fire was suddenly renewed along with her sight. She thoughtlessly drew closer to the fire in her sleeping bag, still shivering from the cold night. She watched Kouga stand there for a few moments, just staring into the fire with a strange look on his face. She couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking but she still felt guilty for some reason.

"Kouga-kun." she said sweetly. He turned to look at her with questioning eyes. She sighed. "I'm sorry I was so snappy before. I was just... startled."

He flashed her that signature lopsided grin of his. "Yeah, no problem." he said deeply. "I was... uh..._ 'startled'_ too."

Kagome was glad it was too dark for him to make out the blush she knew was rising on her face. Had he known just what she felt in that moment? How would he? How could he? His tone let on that there was some unspoken message in his words but she decided she was too tired to think about it anymore and shut her eyes. She really should have thought twice about going anywhere with Kouga. With these new, confusing feelings swirling around within her, she could barely get back to sleep.

**Sorry this has taken so long. Laptop issues! I'm using a friends computer to finally update so I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short and a bit rushed. It is exactly what I had been planning to write for this chapter but probably not exactly the way I wanted to write it. Oh well, no time for revision. My daughter just got her first shots ever and she has been sick and sore and cranky and a total handful! My little girl really keeps me on my toes but I hope this will keep you guys entertained for now until I get a chance to write some more. Thanks for the support! :)**

**MEA**


End file.
